Drunk On You
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *one shot* Mollie brings home Ajay for a three day weekend to get to know her family. She just doesn't know how well she knows her dad. Jeff/Ajay *apart of The Fall From Greatness*


A/N: I had to write this one shot after listening to Drunk On You by Luke Bryan, it kind of inspired this whole thing. I own Ajay and Mollie belongs to Alice Jericho

* * *

Jeff came down the stairs of his home a smirk pulling at his mouth, his daughter had brought Ajay home for a three day weekend they had from school.

"Hey Dad" Mollie greeted from where she was hugging her three younger sisters

"Moll, how was school" he questioned going over and kissing her forehead, 'it's school dad"

Jeff nodded his head, his blue eyes meeting Ajay's brown ones from where she was standing by the door watching the scene, her hands playing with the strap of her duffel bag her bottom lip sucking between her teeth in a nervous manner.

All she had thought about the entire 8 and half hours she was stuck in the car with James and Mollie was how it was going to be seeing Jeff for the first time since they started their affair and how they were going to hide it from everyone.

If they could even hide it from them and if Mollie's three younger sisters would like her at all. James had given her the impression that they didn't like outsiders which made her nervousness go even higher.

She took a deep breath as Jeff smile down at his youngest daughter who was demanding his attention.

"You know you can come all the way in" James stated from where he had wandered over to her.

"I'm fine here James" she answered her eyes dropping down to her hands.

"Don't believe that for a second little one" he said taking long sip off of his beer bottle.

"I don't want to interrupt their reunion" she stated before swiping the bottle from him and take a sip off of it.

"Ya know all he could talk about was the fact that Mollie was bringin ya home with us' Ajay turned to him realization dawning on her. He knew, he knew about her and Jeff, she didn't know how he knew but he did.

And some how it relieved her knowing that at least someone knew.

James took his beer back from her leaning in close to her, "don't do anything I would do darlin'" he patted her butt in a love tap fashion before going over to Mollie who was looking for him.

Jeff drifted over to her, his hand stealing to her waist; his lips were itching to touch hers again. She flashed him a secretive smile, her heart hammering against her chest, her palms started to sweat as he leaned down his lips brushing against her cheek.

"How you doin' darlin'" he asked his fingers brushing a few strays of her blonde hair away from her eyes.

"Much better now" she answered her voice dropping lower her fingers stealing out to play with a button of his shirt.

"Good car ride" he asked pulling away from her.

"Yeah, slept for a lot of it" she answered thankful they were falling into an easy conversation.

"That's good darlin'. James stop to feed ya on the way'

"Yes, between him and Mollie I am getting the southern experience" She answered.

Jeff nodded his head as Mollie came over to her and picked up her bag.

'come on Ajay, I'll show you where your room is at so you can clean up" she answered before taking her hand and tucking her away.

Jeff watched them walk; Ajay looked over her shoulder once at him winking at him. He grinned and went over to James who was watching them climb the stairs.

"Want me to distract Mollie so you can sneak in sometime with her" James asked looking at his boss who was zeroing in on Ajay's ass.

Jeff nodded his head there had been a surge of excitement coursing though him when he had approached her, a thrill really. A thrill of being caught by Mollie and the thrill of the need he had lead him over to her. She was with in arms reach, all he had to do was reach out and take her.

"Ajay's getting settled in the guest room" Mollie said coming back down the stairs.

"What guest room"

"The one down the hall from your room. I don't think she would want to be up early in the morning with the girls and next door to me and James. We torture her enough when he is in Memphis"

Jeff pulled a face, masking his excitement of Ajay being just doors down from where he was.

His daughter had made it _just _that much easier for him to get what he wanted.

Mollie watched her father closely trying to gauge his reaction to her best friend being so close to him. She had a strong feeling that there was something going between them.

She just didn't have any evidence of it yet. "Come on Moll lets go. I need to get some stuff from the apartment" James said putting his arm around her and sending Jeff a cover wink.

"Dad"

"Don't worry Darlin' she's in good hands" Jeff grinned.

She didn't know how good of hands she was in.

Once his daughter and future son in law were out of the house, he climbed the stairs quickly. He peeked into a couple of the rooms before going to the last door on the right and peeking into the open fraction.

Ajay had her back to the door her body moving to the beat of the music coming though her earphones. She turned around and jumped startled seeing him standing there.

"Daddy, you scared me" she said taking the ear phone out and tossing her iPod on the bed. Jeff stepped into the room closing the door behind him, "I'm sorry baby, let me make it up to you"

Ajay didn't look too sure as he stepped up to her and put his hands on her hips. He flashed a devilish smirk before he closed his mouth over hers. Her hands fisted closed on his shirt her body pressing closer to his.

Jeff pulled back after a few minute causing her to whine.

"There is plenty of more time for that later princess" he said reaching out and tucking a couple of strands of her hair behind her ear.

'Where are the girls"

"James kidnapped Mollie for God's know what and the young ones are with the nanny doing their horse backing riding lessons'

"so we're here _alone" _Jeff nodded his head as an all to familiar devilish glint formed in her eyes.

She un fisted her hand and slid it down to the belt of his pants and started stepping backwards to the bed.

The little girls later that afternoon were left with the nanny while the adults ventured out into the woods to have a bonfire and drink. Jeff pulled the tailgate of his truck down as Ajay slid out of the cab looking around smiling fondly taking a deep breath.

"What' Jeff asked coming to where she was standing.

"Reminds me of the woods at the Reso family cabin" she answered her smile brightening

Jeff nodded his head before taking her hand in his and pulling her to the back of the truck.

"You remember Scott and Steve right'

"Right, it's nice seeing you again" she was slipping right into her charm while Steve and Scott talked to her introducing her to AJ Styles, Christopher Daniels, Joe Seanoa and Chris Harris.

Jeff sat on the tailgate sipping on his drink his eyes never leaving the Canadian woman.

"What do you think of her Dad" Mollie asked coming over and sitting next to him.

"She's great; I got to know her this afternoon while you and the girls were gone. I think she'll really fit in here" he answered tearing his eyes away from Ajay to look at his daughter.

She nodded her head and looked at her friend, "Just don't do anything to hurt her"

"I won't" he promised his eyes going back to Ajay who had her head tilted back laughing at something Daniels had said.

Awhile later Ajay had wandered over to where he was sitting and stood between his legs her cheeks flushed from the flames of the fire and from the whiskey she had been drinking.

He slid his hands down into her back pockets and gave her ass a squeeze. She leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. Jeff smirked against her lips and pulled her in closer to him.

There was almost like rush, a drunken feeling that he got when he was around her and sneaking around behind his daughter's back. It felt right to him while it was being so wrong.


End file.
